


A Date With D͝a͞r̸͡k̷͜iplier

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti is so done with both of them, Anti's POV, I just had to, M/M, Mark dies, Sorry Not Sorry, it was bound to happen, jack brings back anti and then mark brings back dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Dark is the fire. Anti is the ice.Maybe they don't mix, but Anti's more than eager to entertain the idea of a date with Mark.





	

You're not surprised when he asks you out. Hardly anything from that man can surprise you at this point. You agree and laugh about that to yourself before the "date". He still hasn't noticed and you're more than happy to play along with that silly game. 

You arrive at some cheap restaurant that's supposed to look nice just for you. He's there, waiting, dressed up in a grey suit with a red tie. You look at him and sigh because you miss the red hair. But you're not going to tell him that, so you sit down and listen to his voice. It's so deep and calming in a way, but it doesn't sound quite right. It's no fun with just the human part of him because he's too predictable. 

He gives you a rose. A red flower that's supposed to mean anything and you ignore it. He throws it away, seeing the displeasure on your face. He says empty platitudes and sweet nothings that should make you happy. They don't. It's not what you want. Yet you sit back and listen as the man in front of you talks with his gaze fixed on you. He promises some nice things he has in plans and you only nod. You have your own plans so you smile to yourself and he thinks he was the reason. 

But he's too boring for your tastes and you groan in irritation as he makes you pay for your dinner. It's so like him to forget. But you can only huff in annoyance as he leads you out, to his car and takes you to a theater. He keeps saying how you're going to love the play, how amazing it is and how glad he is you agreed to the date. A part of you wants it all to be over already because you're not interested.

You couldn't care less as he takes your hand and walks with you to the building, calling you all the sweet names that his small brain can think of. But then he stops in front of the posters and gazes at them, thinking which one to pick. Then he turns back to you with a warm smile on his face, that would make any heart flutter. Too bad you don't have any. He squeezes your hand to get your attention, because your eyes wander around, and asks you whether you'd like to see a romance or a horror. 

You want to groan at him for even giving you that choice. If he truly knew you he would never have asked. But you feel it's going to end soon so you decide to entertain his idea of that silly date. Horror it is then. Just as you're going to go in, someone ominously wishes you good luck. He stops in confusion and stares at the person, but you're done playing games. You push him inside of the theater hall and shut the door behind you before he can protest. 

As you sit down he says how he enjoys watching any kind of art and how it stokes the embers in his soul. You snicker at that, because sure, the flames within his soul may be burning right now, but for another reason. He opens his mouth to say something else but then points at the scene, claiming that the show is starting. You look away just to see the empty stage, and the next moment your eyes try to find him, he's gone. 

Your eyes start playing tricks on you, and you see a shadow on the stage. Yet when you blink, it's gone. Something whispers into your ear and you feel a chill run down your spine. It's time for the _real_ date. You close your eyes and your lips form a smile because you know that next time you open them, _he_ will be in front of you.

And sure, there he is, with his fiery red eyes and evil grin. He's still so predictable, but you think you can enjoy it from time to time. He says how he missed you and wanted to see you again. You'd never admit it aloud, but you missed him too. You sit quietly and listen to him because he's so wonderful when he's full of confidence that he's got you. He thinks he's in the control of everything and scoffs at his human half. 

You think it's adorable how he complains that he nearly missed your little "adventure" together because a word "date" would sound awful on those lips. Sure, he was patient and you may reward him, but for now you're willing to play this game and see how far he's going to take you. He gives you a choice or at least tries to make you think so. Because you know him better than anyone and you know there's no choice once he's in charge. 

You amuse his little idea and pretend you're not interested in him. It's so hard to lie to him like that and you're worried your own thoughts may give you away. As he hears your answer, something new sparks up in his eyes. You've seen it before in your victims - despair. He's desperate to keep you here, with him, and thinks he's figured you out. He promises the same empty things his human half would, and you're trying so hard not to yawn. Oh, how amusing he is when something goes wrong in his perfect plan and his ideal picture falls apart in his hands.

He raises his voice, yelling how he can give you anything you want. How nothing and nobody can stop him. You know it's true. But you also know it's not. One word from your lips is enough to destroy everything he's been trying to accomplish. You smile at the back of your mind at that idea, how wrong he is and got everything backwards. 

He snaps his fingers and you find yourselves outside of the building. He's willing to take you somewhere you don't know because he wants to do so much with you - both things you want and don't want. How silly of him, he still thinks he understands how your mind works. You wonder if anything can surprise you today, and sure, the fate is about to answer your wish. 

He disappears from your sight for a moment, because someone tackles him. You watch as his human half tries to fight him, to get you back. It's adorable, really, how he thinks you're interested in him. It's ridiculous to watch, and you know you've fooled your "date" when he hides away his demonic features and soon you can't tell them apart. A gun lands by your feet and you pick it up, deciding it's time to end this game. It may be fun to watch for a while, but when they broke away and tried to convince you to shoot the other one, you quickly got bored. 

You raise the weapon and point at the human. The demon may think he's good at pretending, but it's too clear for you. He's too naïve and stupid, but perhaps that's why you love him so much. You watch the terror in the human's eyes as you pull the trigger. He falls to the ground, and his other half approaches you with a fake worry on his face. He tells you how sorry he is that you had to do that and you think you're going to gag. It's been fun and cute, but you wish he'd finally saw through you.

He takes you somewhere else and you nearly scream when you realise it's another stop on the perfect date list. He buys you some ice cream and you two sit down by the nearest free table. As you look at your food, suddenly the corners of your vision go dark. Everything around you disappears apart from the chocolate ice cream on the table. You don't react, you know he wants you to. So you pretend not to notice and eat a spoon full of the sweet ice. 

It's cold, like your non-existent heart, and you wonder how a fire like him could get you so entranced. You can feel the heat radiating from him because he's lost his patience and he wants you. He still thinks he's speaking with your own human half and warns you how you've made the wrong choice. 

You swallow the ice cream and finally look up at him. Perhaps ice and fire don't mix. But you grab him by that pretentious tie and pull him towards you, all while leaning in for the kiss. It catches him off guard, you know it does. You look into his burning eyes with your own cold stare. Sure, fire can melt ice, but this time it will be your ice that puts out his fire. 

Because despite all his attempts to woo you and try to make you his own, it's him who belongs to you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would finish "I Am Here Now. And I Want To Play." first before writing anything else. But then Mark posts his Valentine's video and brings back Darkiplier and I just had to get this idea out of my head.  
> Fun fact, I actually knew it was Dark on the right and shot Mark on purpose when playing the game


End file.
